Les hésitations d'une mariée
by Paddy M S
Summary: Je vous présente mon premier O.S :D Je sais qu'il n'est pas fameux et peut-être même un peu trop court mais je le mets quand même!Allez savoir pourquoi... Surtout je suis ouverte aux critiques, donc n'hésitez pas et laissez votre avis! :


**Le petit mot de Paddy :** Je vous présente mon premier O.S je sais qu'il n'est pas fameux d'ailleurs je n'en suis pas vraiment fière! ^^' Mais je le mets quand même, allez savoir pourquoi...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous a la talentueuse J K Rowling que je remercie d'avoir écrit cette série qui est géniale!

"Qui se marie à la hâte se repent à loisir" (proverbe anglais).

Je me souviens encore des hésitations qui ont précédé mon mariage. Je me souviens aussi de ma mère qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire combien j'étais belle, et combien Bill serait heureux en me voyant.

« Waw, tu es ravissante ma chérie ! J'en connais un qui va être heureux de te voir dans cette tenue »

Bien sûr, je savais que j'étais belle, après tout du sang de vélane coule dans mes veines, et sans prétention je peux même affirmer que ma grand-mère était l'une des vélanes les plus séduisantes de sa génération. Je savais aussi que Bill serait heureux de me voir arriver dans cette magnifique robe blanche, au bras de mon père. Malgré tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète ! Après tout, je me mariais dans l'un des pires moments de l'année, et cela avec le frère du meilleur ami de l'adolescent le plus recherché du monde des sorciers. Sans ajouter que ce même garçon serait présent au mariage.

Déguisé, personne ne le reconnaitra. Mais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait de nombreux espions et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter de chaque personne, même ceux en qui j'avais confiance après tout ils pouvaient bien être sous Imperium !

Les temps étaient vraiment durs. Quand on sortait, si on osait sortir, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les gens qui passaient à la recherche d'un moindre indice qui prouverait que c'est un Mangemort, ou du moins un espion…

Même chez les Weasley tout n'allait pas vraiment bien ! J'entendais Moly, cette mère de famille si forte et si stricte, pleurer chaque soir dans sa chambre, juste à côté de la mienne, en faisant part à son mari de ses doutes et craintes que le plus jeune de ses fils ne suive ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont si jeunes, disait-elle… Et puis Percy qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du mal qu'il faisait autour de lui en agissant ainsi.

Le monde des sorciers n'était plus sûr,tous prenaient des décisions à la hâte car s'ils devaient perdre un proche ou mourir dans les instants avenir ils voulaient avoir au-moins eu la satisfaction d'avoir fait ce qui leur tenait à cœur.

Heureusement que le ministère de la magie n'était pas encore tombé sous le pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Pourtant un certain Kingsley que je ne connaissais pas trop affirmait que ca ne saurait tarder….

Et puis il y a les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus qui couraient un danger imminent, chaque soir j'entendais l'annonce des morts de certaines personnes… Parfois le nom me rappelait quelqu'un de proche alors je ne pouvais retenir une larme, parfois un nom que je reconnaissais vaguement ce qui m'attristait énormément et quand je ne connaissais pas la personne citée je repensais aux familles qui ont perdu un proche et cela me désolait autant.

Et pourtant certaines questions me trottaient dans la tête:

Avions-nous fait le bon choix en nous mariant ? N'était-il pas plus sage d'attendre encore un peu ? Peut-être. Tout ce que je savais c'est que si je devais mourir dans un avenir proche j'aurais juste voulu être mariée à celui que j'aime, faisant son bonheur et le mien. Et par la même occasion la fierté de mes parents mais aussi la joie de ma petite sœur.

Bref, c'est la peur au ventre que je m'avançais au bras de mon père vers mon futur mari. Certains auraient cru que c'est tout à fait normal puisque je me mariais dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Mais moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à celui qui chaque jour gagnait en force et en puissance. Et puis étais-je vraiment prête à m'engager définitivement? Les gens m'ont toujours jugé sur ma beauté et personne avant Bill sur ma vraie personnalité! Mais est-ce que cet amour était-il fait pour durer ou n'était-il que passager, un réconfort pour nous deux qui traversions une période difficile et qui cherchions un soutient et une personne qui nous assisterait...

Aujourd'hui, toutes ses hésitations sont derrières moi. Je suis mariée avec l'homme que j'aime j'ai deux enfants extraordinaires, quoiqu'un peu fatigants, et le troisième nouveau Weasley ne devrait plus tarder.

Dans la cuisine quelque chose se brisa…

« Maman ! Victoire a cassé le vase que Mamie t'as offert.  
>_ Même pas vrai, c'est lui qui l'a cassé ! »<p>

Oui tout allait bien… Mes enfants peuvent vivre dans un monde ou le mal n'existe pas et cela grâce au courage du meilleur ami du frère de mon mari. D'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder. Je l'ai invité à prendre le thé avec Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin<strong>: Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'est un peu trop court à mon gout. Je sais qu'à la fin il y a un petit écart au niveau de l'age des enfants de Fleur et Bill puisque le premier garçon ne doit avoir qu'un an à peu prêt à la naissance de son petit frère, donc logiquement il ne devrait pas pouvoir parler courir et accuser sa sœur d'avoir cassé le vase :P Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé!( Je me répète) Bisous et à la prochaine!


End file.
